Setting Dawn
by Featherlite
Summary: Inspired by the infamous 'My Immortal'. OBV IF U DNT KNW DAT U MSUT BE A FRKEN PREP LOL
1. Goffick Jeffree Star

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inspired by 'My Immortal'.

(in case u couldnt tell lol u must be a prep)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi my naem is George Black-Dark-Raven-Crow-Nighttime-Oblivion-Apocalypse.

I have Mid lenf balck hair dats why I was called George SDUHHHHHH!!!

I also hav eyes so green dat if u blinked u would fink dat tey are trees, like

someone from Paramore. (IF U DNT KNW WHO DAT IS GET DA HELL OWT OF HERE!!!!1111!eleven!!1!!!)

I'm not related to John Merrick but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie.

I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from I menshun dat i am gay lulz? Well I have now (an if you dnt liek that den get ow of here lol gays 4lyf n eva n alwaiis ,3 3)

I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, because wen it snowz the sun dissapers duhhhh dnt u know atrology??? l;ol. which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. A lot ov peepl say I'm like a goffick Jeffree Star.

dat is so cool cuz i rly fink he's da shit! 3,3,3,3,3,,3,3,33,,3,3,3,3,333333333!!!!111

"Hey Geroge!" a voice shotted. I looked up... it was Draco Malfoy!

"Wassup draco el oh el?" I sid.

"nothing he said shyly"

but den i herd my freins clling me sow i had to walk away!1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz! (SEE WHAT I DID THERE? Cuz i'm rly goffick so uintsed of sayin thanks i sed fangzzz lol luv u xxxx)

dnt flame or i wil kik ur butt!!

if u flame ur a frekin prep!!


	2. Beyonce is so goffick!

AN: Fangz 2 Electric Jesus 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

(and i do use psell check btw u stupiud preps lol!!!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX999XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

da next day I woke up in my bedroom, so i was very suprised. it qwas snowung and raing again. I opened to door of my coffin (did I menshun I was a vampire aswel? lol well i have noww!!! u do get wizard vampires u know, if you dint u are a prep lol). I drank some blood from a bottle. It was reali niace. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant Fallout Boii t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced penis, and put my hair in a kind of messy mess. (hw cool is tah?)

My best frin in the whol wurld is called Notadella Swarm.(nd bella dis is u!) U cn called her Della Swarm for know lol! She woke up and grinend at me. she flipped her butt length george black hair all over her face so she luked like dat girl from the ring.

Dumbeldore walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache. "What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Gerojeh Draco has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."

"Stop Lying, dumbledure." i said sexily, and cried sexily with sexily cried laughter, which was also sexily pulled off in a sexily said way.

Dumble dur got angrier and i cud only see his red whites but he ran from dah room anywayz lol he is a prep lolol/\/\u

"omfg i saw you talking with dat draco yuesturday!!!hOW DO i SAID MEME?" Della said.

"lol what are u on abt u on drugs or sumgfink?" i aksed.

"no lil i jks. u was tlkin wiv dreco tho lulzadna"

"fing is wiv draco hes that kinda guy who liak would not perhaps care 4 u. he dus have financiel suprt tho. but ya i guess" we went to the slythtrn table in de great hall anmd draco walked straight up to me.

I'm not even dat perfect, I'm, just good at everything I wish i was normal like Della. she has a boyfriend called Edwin. he was rly gorjuss and looked exactly like ENOBY Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way ,who was my idol. I gess dis is because he's bisexual dnt u fink bi sexual guys are sooo hawtt!!!! if not then ur obv a prep lol. sumtimes Edwin sparkled like a speciel unique snowflaek in the sunlite. it was beatiful.

"Hi" she shyly spoke

"Hi"

"guess what"

"what"

"i have beyonce tickets"

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD."

I loved beyonce they were so gofficcck they were my fav band next to fallout boii.

"dO U WANT TO GO WITH ME?"

I gasped.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN Electric Jesus! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 fall out boiiii

XXXXXXXXoverXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX999XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Forbinladen Furestah!

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN Cockroach!! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Beyonce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the day of othe concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists, with an old rusty blade I found lying under my bed. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner and mascara. It all clogged up so it looked like I had been wearing it for dayz wich is cul unless ur a dan flamig prp!

anyway, naturally!! I drank some pig blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

Draco turned up in a flying car obv because he was a wizurd so his car wa flyin!

"Hello" he said in a dipressd voice. I slit on of my wrists cuz I was so depressd (wich is a gud thing k?)

It was a bit weird cuz every1 else was black n preps and we stuck out like a sore wrist lol!

"Oh Draco!111111!1 Oh mi fuking gud Draco!1111" I screemed passively as he got an eructation.

He looked at me as if I wa a frek, but I kised him passively.

We got in his car and flew to da concert were we moshjed to Beyonce.

no 1 liked us so we called them presp then smoked ciggarets and drugs cuz I'm goffick and thats what gofficks do!

"Got me lookin so crazy right now

Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now

Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's

Got me lookin so crazy right now

Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's

Got me hoping you save me right now

Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin

Got me lookin so crazy your love!" I sang and moshed more.

"Beyonce is so fucking hot." I said

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective in disguise.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Beyonce and she's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face, and thinking "I've took too much pot".

After the concert we drank some more blood and I got in dracos flyin car. HE dindt go back to hogwarts tho.. he went to... THE FORBINLADEN FURESTAH!!


	4. I tripped on a random object

AN: I sed stup flaming ok George's name is GEROGE nut mary stu OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX999XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Draco didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, and tripped on a random object.

Draco saved me.

"I love Draco" I said.

"I love George" He said.

END.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Girog??" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts extra goffick special) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore, I fel depresd so I cut my penis in two like on da bme pain olympics

And then…………… suddenly just as I you me him Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time!

It only lasted 10 seconds and was painful

Afterwards, Draco cried a little.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm, kinda like an eructation cept I'm a girl so I didn;t get one you SICKO! And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was…………………………

.............................................

.......................................................

.......................................................................................................................................................................………………………….Dumbledore!!!


	5. You mediocre dunces!

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Dumbledeor swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX999XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore made me n draco follow him. He kept shoutinhg in a wqually said way at us.

I started to cry all over the place, tears of angst and sadness because I'm relli deep cuaz I'm relii goffick and only gofficks relli understand whats goin on wiv da world. We got to the castle and Dumbledore took us to Proffessor Snape and McGooglenall who were both lookibng angry.

"They were having sexual intercoursational sex in the Forbinladen Forest!" He yelled in a furiosu desu desu!

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGooglenall.

"How dare you?!" Snape demanded, and he was being too preppy.

Then, Draco decided to shriek.

THEN, he after his little outburst, he said; "Becauses I loveds hers!"

Everyone was quiet.

I was all "wtf, I'm a boy (barely lulz!)"

Googlenall and Dumbledore looked angrily.

"Very well. Go to your room and continue there. I may film and masticate to it." (and if u dnt no what dat is u shouldnt be reedin dis ok!?)

We went to our room and the teechers glared at us.

"Are you ok, Geroje?" Draco akseeds me gently.

"Yea, I guess." I lied (an 2 maek it cleer I neva usually lie but i dint want him 2 b upset k?"

I went and brushed my fangs, my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Draco was styadnuig infront of tyhe bathrom and started singing; "Yoda" by Weird Al Yankovic.

I was so flattered dat I cried and slit my wrists so we could bathe in the blud but instead we hugged and kissed and he drank some of my blood.

I was so horny that I recited the lyrics to "Masturbates" by MSI.

Then we went to separite beds.


	6. Tubgirl's Chocolate Explosion

**AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX999XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next **day I woke up in my coffin. . I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple. I wasn't in the tiniest bit bothered about the damage this could do to my hair, for 2 reasons; I'm a special unique vampire, and i'm goffick.

k?

In the great hall I ate som cerweal called Tubgirl's' Chocolate Explosion.

It was deliciouciocus.

I had it with blood insteasd of milk and a glass of red blood. (Is there any other kind? If so, my bad).

Suddenly someone bumped into me. ALL the blood spilled onto my top.

"Bars turd!" I shotted angrily. I regrtd sayin it cuz when I loked up it was a pale goffick bout with black hair and red strekas in it.

He was wearing SO MUCH eyeliner 9the liquid one) that it was dripped all over his face and i wuz surpised he could see.

he didnty have glasses anymore he wore red conmtacts like Dracos and he luked sexy. No scar on his forhead, just manly stubble.

He had a sexy Afghan accent He looked EXACTLY like Saddam.

He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm incapable after the BME incident, so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry, Mary Su- I mean, George." he corrected.

"Thats alrite. Whats your name?" I questioned, sucking the blud from mmy top and burping loudly.

"My name is Harold Potter, altho most peepl call me Vampire these days" he grumbled.

"WHY!?" I exclaimed.

"Because I lurvs da MUDKIPZ!"

(I see what you did there)

"What?" I said, confused.

"I mean... because I love the taste of human blood."

"Well, I am a vampire." I "confessed".

"Really? I couldn't tell with you drinking blood, and wearing all that stupid shit."

"EL OH EL. Most people mistaeek me for a prep. but der preps. I laffed statistically"

""Kawai." Vampire said and shook hhis head enrgtically lethrigcly. "Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered some girl and den snape did it with her cause he's a necphilak.""

"K." I said.

Den draco came up to me and said he had a surprice for me so I buggered off with him.


	7. Secksuals Homocourse

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evony isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX999XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and mer held pale white hands and ran upstairs with our black nail polish.

I quickly put som in my mouth. (c is dat soundin like a mary sue 2 u?)

I waved to vampie. Dark misery was in this depressed red contacted-eyes. He was blates jealous of my peniz;

it was gonna go in dracos ass, not his.

I went upstairs exitedly with draco and then we started frenching passively.

We upgraded to Germaning, and then even Italying!

Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his leather briefs. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in my boys thingie and we HAD secksuals Homocourse. (c is dat stupid?

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, WAHEY! Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words………......… "Vampire is mii life 4 evar n alwaiis".

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. (But he couldn't have possibly known why I shouted 'you bastard'.

But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Draco ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what (2 inches erect) but I was too mad to care.

I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

"Come on dowwwwwwwwnn!!!" he added loudly.

I stood, unamused.

"What, you whiny bitch?" he asked, in a very irritated tone.


	8. WOMANIZERNIZERZEROMANIZERWOMANIZERERERNI

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX999XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Draco came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Geroj!, it's not what you think!" Draco screamed sadly.

My friend B'loody Mary Smith smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothickly painted with gothic pant black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood, blood from a teenage vagina, that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin, like an albino, that she was wearing white makeup on. Hermione was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Smith and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin now not Griffindoore. )

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous, mediocre dunce of a dimwit!" Snape demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him, because I'm a gangsta.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is geroj) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney Spears, a stupid preppy fucker. She was a druggie who shaved her hair off and did obscene things with young boys. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a bet ur fucking bottom dollar that i'd rather suck on titties)

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Draco and then I started to bust into tears, tears of blood. Blood, from a teenage penis.

"Whatever is the matter?" asked a voice.

I looked around.

A girl who looked just like another girl (Ebony) was there.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"Bella Swarm."

"Oh. I thought it was Ebony; you look lik eher..."

"Well it isn't. What's up?"

"I'm sad. My bf cheated on me."

"Oh. Well you have to understand; we are all special unque snowflakes.

Weall sparkle in our own special way."

"Wow, I understand everything now, thanks Bella!"

"Britney."

"What?"

"..."

"..."

"Want to get naked?"

"Sorry, I only suck dick, and just to be fair; you're not on the menu, you never compare."

"WOMANIZERNIZERNIZERNIZERWOMANANANOMANIZERNIZER!"

I ran away.


End file.
